Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisimp 131.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisimp 131xe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new moderately compact Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early with large rounded flowers and attractive flower colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in July, 1997 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar BSR-195 Salmon, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,870, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Riviera Hot Rose, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisimp 131 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal in March, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Moncarapacho, Portugal, since March, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisimp 131xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisimp 131xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading, rounded and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Large rounded dark pink-colored flowers that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
4. Medium green-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar BSR-195 Salmon. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar BSR-195 Salmon in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were more compact than plants of the cultivar BSR-195 Salmon.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Impatiens were solid green in color whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar BSR-195 Salmon were occasionally variegated.
3. Lateral branches of plants of the new Impatiens were light green in color whereas lateral branches of plants of the cultivar BSR-195 Salmon were light red in color.
4. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens was dark pink whereas flower color of plants of the cultivar BSR-195 Salmon was light red.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Riviera Hot Rose. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Riviera Hot Rose in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were more compact than plants of the cultivar Riviera Hot Rose.
2. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens was lighter pink than flower color of plants of the cultivar Riviera Hot Rose.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Danharpch, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,091. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Deanharpch in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were more broad and more freely branching than plants of the cultivar Danharpch.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Impatiens were shorter and more broad than leaves of plants of the cultivar Danharpch.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were more rounded and flatter than flowers of plants of the cultivar Danharpch.
4. Flower spurs of plants of the new Impatiens were lighter pink in color than flower spurs of plants of the cultivar Danharpch.
5. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were darker pink in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar Danharpch.
6. Peduncles of plants of the new Impatiens were green in color whereas peduncles of plants of the cultivar Danharpch were reddish brown in color.